The Makeover
by xoxocullenluverxoxo
Summary: Edward is the school geek and is in love with a girl in his English and Biology class. What happens when he goes to his sister for a makeover...Im continuing for iwishiwasblairwaldorf
1. The Makeover

**A:N/ Hello all of my lovely readers!!! Let me just say that I loved writing chapter **_**TWO. **_**This is a shared story and the first chapter is by "****iwishiwasblairwaldorf" ****and she let me write chapter two. I have changed some of the wording and grammar in the first chapter. But everything else is ****iwishiwasblairwaldorf's****. I hope you like it!**

**The link to her chapters is**

**http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot)net/u/1805724/ iwishiwasblairwaldorf**

**Remove the spaces and replaces the dots.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own ****no**** twilight characters or the plot of this story. I do own the smut part though…Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 1**_

**EPOV**

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm 15 and I am Forks High's Geek. I moved here 1 year ago with my parents, my older brother Emmett and my twin sister Alice. So far I have one friend and many people who bully or pick on me. My one and only friend Jasper Hale is the greatest. His sister Rosalie and Emmett are dating and Jasper and Alice are dating. I hate seeing that everyone that I can actually talk to without getting hurt is in love except me. I am in love, but the girl I'm in love with; well she is popular, gorgeous and will never fall in love with me.

It was my 1st day back. I'm a sophomore in high school. The one place I hated, where I didn't belong. I knew I would have English with the girl I loved, but it wasn't like I cared. She wouldn't even notice me, she wouldn't look or talk to me. I knew why; I had greasy hair, oversized black rimmed glasses, pimples everywhere on my face and my clothing style was horrible. Thankfully I wasn't over-weight; Emmett had kept up my health and strength by dragging me to the gym every morning and afternoon.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the bell rang at the end of lunch. Great, onto English were I would see Bella today. She won't care if I sit next to her, she won't see me. I'm invisible to her, like a shadow. I always hope that one day she would say hello to me, or even look at me. She was best friends with Alice, but whenever she came over I refused to go outside of my room.

I walked into English knowing that we will get a new project today. We would get partners and as usual I would get Erin Matthews, she was a pizza face like me, over weight and was very ugly. She was smart though, she didn't have a sense of humor though. I always hoped that today would be the day I would be chosen as Bella Swan's partner. I knew we had around 5 weeks to get study notes on our project. We would get the notice and have 2 weeks to do it. If I was chosen as Bella's partner I would have to definitely ask Alice to give me a makeover. Fixing my face, hair, and my eyes in 5 weeks would be no problem for my twin sister.

"Well class," Ms. Patti started "I have picked out your partners for this semesters assignment," My breathing and my heart rate sped up "Lauren and Tyler, Mike and Jessica, Ben and Angela," He continued through the list when he finally said my name "Edward and," My breathing sped up "Isabella," I looked at Bella and saw her smile. What is that supposed to mean? She can bully me like the other girls do? Or was it for happiness? Was Bella happy?

I asked myself all those questions till the rest of that hour.

_Brrrrrring_

My thoughts were disturbed again, but this time by the bell. I quickly got up and left to go home. I texted Alice and Emmett to meet me at Emmett's jeep for a ride home.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked for the 4th time.

"Alice…I want you to…umm…give me…a-a makeover," I spat out.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, I began to become scared "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she squealed in a happy tone. In return I just nodded and smiled scared of what she had in mind.

She just looked at me to check if I was being serious.

"Yes, Alice, I really want you to help me," I said. Thank god Emmett was listening to his iPod or he would be laughing at me.

"Good, I'm starting when we get home!" She squealed. I groaned internally, knowing that I shouldn't back out, not now; I want to be seen by Bella.

**5 weeks later.**

It was another boring day at school. I hadn't been in 2 weeks due to Christmas break, and I didn't know that what to expect, but all the girls were staring at me in complete awe. I looked across the hall to see Alice smiling to herself and giving me a wink. I smirked and walked off.

**BPOV**

I was in complete shock when I saw Edward jump out of the Jeep today, his hair was shorter, cleaner and messier than it usually was, and he had no glasses, no pimples either. I had been in love with Edward since the first day of freshman year in high school. I couldn't help that he didn't want to talk to me. He thought I was invisible. I was assigned to be his partner for an English assignment, and what he didn't know is that I was so happy! I couldn't wait for English to come. Edward and I had decided to do a skit of Romeo and Juliet which was ironic, because I wanted to do it. We also had to write an essay on our parts of the skit and what the story meant. Of course I was excited for this, we would get to get together nearly every night and explain our notes and practice our skit.

This assignment was going to be the best time of my life.

**EPOV**

As usual I sat by myself at lunch, except there was one pair of eyes that didn't leave mine for the whole hour. Bella Swan's, her brown orbs were fixed on mine. I couldn't take my gaze off her, it was impossible. She was so beautiful and I was so, so plain. I don't know how she could stare at me for so long, I would be able to believe it if she stared at Emmett or Jasper or any of the other boys for that matter. But why did she stare at me?

_Brrrrring_

Again, I was disrupted by the bell. English was my next period, the next 2 periods I had were with Bella, Biology and English. I was more excited to get to work with Bella on this English assignment we had gotten, I have all of my notes, now I just have to work with her and figure out what we want to do.

I got up and left Bella's gaze, I walked by myself to English as usual. I sat in my usual seat, next to no one but myself. Today I was hoping Bella wouldn't sit next to any of her friends, I was hoping she would sit next to me.

I watched Bella as she walked in; she tripped over herself a few times but managed not to hit the cold floor beneath. I was thankful for that part. She walked past her normal seat next to Mike and came to my table.

"Hi Edward, I know that we don't talk much, but I was just wondering if I could…um," She started to bite her lip "I was just wondering if I could sit next to you?" she said.

"Y-yeah s-sure w-why not?" I stuttered gesturing to the seat next to me. She smiled and sat in her seat. We started talking and we walked to Biology together, where we also sat next to each other. I had grown more confident with her as we kept talking.

_Brrrrrring_

The final bell rang. YES! Time to go home, man was I excited, I was meeting Bella at her house at 7.

"See you at seven Bella!" I yelled as I got into the Jeep.

The loud roar of the engine started and then Alice was next to me.

"Got a date Eddie?" She asked sweetly, probably hoping I would let her choose what I wore.

"No Alice, I have a STUDY date. With Bella Swan" I laughed. Alice groaned noticing that I wouldn't be at the need of her expertise.

We arrived home in 10minutes flat. Emmett wanted to get home and eat whilst I wanted to prepare for tonight and Alice wanted to pick out what Emmett, herself, and I would be wearing tomorrow to school. Not like it mattered…

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I heard Alice yell from her room

"Yes, dear sister?" I asked walking into her room. All she did was point at the clock. **6:40pm. **I laughed and walked out.

I asked my mom if she could drop me at Bella's house and pick me up when I called her. Mom said that was fine and we got ready to leave.

**BPOV**

It was 6:55. He would be here soon. I had asked Alice to pick out what I would be wearing; she ended up just making me wear my favorite blue sweater and my khaki skirt. I was so nervous it was killing me. Why was I so anxious? I wasn't anxious today when I talked to him.

Thankfully Charlie wasn't here, he was at Billy's watching the game tonight. Charlie would be gone until around 10:30 tonight.

_Knock knock_

Oh no. Edward's here, my palms were so sweaty. I quickly ran to get the door, but being the klutz I am I tripped. I had braced myself for the hard cold floor, but instead I landed in 2 strong arms. I opened my arms to see that it was Edward holding me with a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of let myself in," he said quickly. He was nervous too.

"No Edward, Th-thank you, you saved me from getting another bruise," I blushed a bright color of red as I thanked him.

He smiled in response obviously not saying anything.

**EPOV**

I was at a loss for words; she was _so_ beautiful when she blushed. I lost all train of thought by just looking at her, my heart skipped a beat, all I could think of was her. I came back into reality when I realized I was still holding her in my arms, the door still wide open and Bella giggling.

"Oh sorry," I apologized. She just smiled as I pulled her up. She flattened out her shirt and giggled.

"So Edward, um I was wondering, where would you like to study?" She asked quietly "My room or the kitchen?" she finished; she looked beautiful when she was shy. Again I was lost, lost in the beauty of her. I finally found my voice after what felt like 30 minutes. "Wherever you feel comfortable," I said quickly and quietly.

She just smiled and replied with a quick "Follow me," She started walking up stairs, I was trailing behind her wondering what her room looked like. She stopped at her bedroom door and opened it with a smile, as she walked in I had a little peek around, she had a blue wall, a white double bed with blue cushions on it. I smiled; she obviously liked the color blue.

I watched her from the doorway as she walked in and sat on the bed.

"Are you going to come in?" She giggled, I felt like an idiot just standing there watching her walk into her room. I didn't know where my voice had gone, so I just nodded in reply.

I walked over to her bed and sat down in front of her; I grabbed my bag off my back and got out my notes and my book.

"So it was Romeo and Juliet, right?" I asked just making sure she knew what we were doing and she had gotten it right.

"Yeah, I got heaps of notes on it, and maybe we could watch the movie, you know the one with Leonardo DiCaprio in it?" She said shyly. I chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me," I said. She got up off her bed and walked over to a cabinet. What could she possibly be doing with the cabinet?

I watched her carefully as she opened it, what I didn't notice was that it was a TV cabinet. Inside there was a big flat screen and a DVD player. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella chirped. I chuckled, I couldn't help my smile knowing that I would be able to sit next to her. I watched Bella as she put the DVD in the player. I sat back on the pillows and waited for Bella.

"Um… Edward?" I looked up straight away "Would you like a drink and some popcorn?" Bella said shyly looking down.

"Yes please. I'll come help you," I said in a happy tone. Bella just gestured to the door.

Bella and I talked the whole time while we were getting our snacks. When we were done in the kitchen Bella and I walked upstairs and got comfortable to watch the movie.

**BPOV**

I really don't think that I will be able to sit here and watch the love scenes with Edward right next to me. As the movie started I pretended to be interested, as I would do for the rest of the movie. I quickly glanced over at Edward, he was watching the movie. I quickly looked back and grabbed a hand full of popcorn. I don't know if I'm going to make it through this movie…

**30 minutes later**

I had seen this movie so many times. Edward had told me he had seen it too, but that didn't matter. We both watched the movie not being distracted by anything, well he was watching the movie, I was only pretending. I knew it was close to the love scene, I couldn't watch it, not with Edward Cullen sitting next to me. No way!

**EPOV**

Why is this happening to me? I'm sitting here with the girl I love and I'm pretending to watch Romeo and Juliet. I took a quick glance at Bella, she was too engrossed in the movie to notice, and the love scene was soon, I couldn't bear being here next to her. I really hope Bella decides to turn it off before we get to that scene. If we sit here and watch it, I'm pretty sure that my secret of loving Bella wouldn't be a secret anymore.

I kept eating the popcorn and drinking my soda, pretending to be engrossed, but honestly I wasn't, the room felt like it had some type of electric current running through it.

We were only a couple minutes away from the scene I had been dreading. I put my hand in the bowl for more popcorn then I hit Bella's hand, another electric current ran up my arm from her touch. The feeling of it was amazing. I didn't know if she had the same feeling, but in the dim light I saw her blush, I relaxed back into the pillows and smiled.

It was time for the love scene, all of a sudden Bella got up. She walked over to the TV and switched it off. She walked back to the bed with no expression on her face; she sat down next to me and looked at me. I looked back at her and I smiled. Bella moved a little bit closer, her head leaned towards me, and then my brain clicked to the situation. Isabella Swan is going to kiss me. So I leaned in closer to her, our noses were touching, my breathing hitched, my heart was threatening to jump through the gaps in my rib cage. She leaned a little bit closer. This time I moved forward and crushed my lips to hers, the feeling of her lips was soft and full as I had always imagined them.

**BPOV**

Was I dreaming? Is this real? Am I really kissing Edward Cullen? Oh no, I had frozen, I slowly started to move my lips with his, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. That's when Edward pulled back. What!? NO! Please! Don't! I wanted that moment to last forever! Why did he pull away!

"I-I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't of done that," he whispered, obviously out of breath.

I shook my head in disbelief in his words. "Edward, don't say that! I wanted that to happen, it felt so good, it felt right Edward, please don't be upset or sorry, I wanted this too!" I rebutted his apology. All he could do was look up at me. It seemed he was lost for words. We looked into each other's eyes for a long moment when Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, the first day I saw you, I knew what this feeling was, the first time I sat next to you in biology, I could only think about you, Bella you have made school worth going to, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't go to that hell hole. Every day I see you, laughing, smiling, pouting or even on the ground after you've fallen over, the feeling comes back to me, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he paused and took a deep breath, "Bella, I love you," he whispered the last part.

**BPOV**

I sat there, 1 million emotions running through me, shock, happiness, lust. It was crazy, the man I loved, loved me too. My mind was screaming. I had to say something. How long had it been since he said that? Oh please Bella find your voice!

My heart was threatening to leave my body as I sat there, I didn't exactly know what expression I had on my face but geez I hope it was a smile.

**EPOV**

_Why did I just say that? Why?_

I looked up at Bella to see she had no expression on her face, I loved her, I needed to say something, and she needed to say something, anything to get rid of this guilt!

I looked up quickly to see what Bella's expression was. It hadn't changed; it had been 30 seconds since I said 'I love you'. Three stupid words, I, love, you, and then I heard Bella start to say something.

"Edward," I looked up at her almost immediately "Don't be ashamed of what you just said, please don't. Edward, I love you too, I always have, ever since I moved here, I wish I got to meet you before I decided to hang around Jessica and Lauren, I really wish they didn't rip you off like they did, you see Edward, I was really, really happy that we got to do this together," Bella confessed, she looked down blushing.

Wait! She said she loved me! A smile crept on my face. I looked at Bella who was sitting 10 centimeters away from me, sitting there blushing. I needed to reassure her, somehow.

We sat there for around 2 minutes, she hadn't moved, I just kept watching her. I decided to do something. I got up on my knees and cupped her face with my hands.

**BPOV**

I confessed, he hadn't said anything; I was way too scared to look up. Suddenly I felt two hands cup my cheeks and I felt his strong hands cup my face. Edward pulled my face up to meet his; I looked him straight into his eyes. I held his gaze; his emerald eyes were soft and warm, showing love.

"Isabella Swan," he said my full name, it sounded right, he paused, "We love each other and I'm wondering if you would…ummm...like to be my girlfriend?" he asked me, I was shocked, but I knew I would be able to say. He still had my face in his hands; I looked at him and nodded. He leaned forward and put his forehead on mine, we held our gaze.

"Bella, your blush, it's beautiful," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine. I was intoxicated by his scent; his lips were soft and they fit perfectly against mine. Our lips started moving in sync. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but Edward beat me to it, I felt his soft tongue run along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let his tongue dance with mine. His taste was amazing, and we both fought for dominance. I couldn't help the moan that slipped out into his mouth.

We both broke from the kiss gasping for air. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Edward, I know, I almost forgot, but I would love to be your girlfriend," he smiled and pressed his lips back to mine. He pulled away first and I groaned not wanting to stop.

"Bella its 10 o'clock, you should go to bed and I have to go to bed, we have school tomorrow and Esme is here," he whispered against my lips, I pouted, "Bella, you do know that a frown takes more muscles than it does to smile, so please smile for me," he laughed.

"But I don't want you to go," I whispered. He smiled and chuckled.

"Silly Bella, I'll see you in the morning, I'll get Emmett to pick you up, ok?" He chuckled again. I nodded and looked down.

"I love you Bella, please sleep well tonight," He said goodnight and pressed his lips lightly to mine. He pulled away and got up, "Goodnight Bella,"

"Goodnight Edward, I love you too," He smiled and left.

**EPOV**

I walked back down the stairs of Bella's house. I wasn't happy to leave, but obviously, I had to because we had school tomorrow. Thankfully, I would see here there. Mom was waiting outside in her car for me. It was obvious I was happy, smile spread from ear to ear.

****

**A:N/ Well I hoped you liked it. I'm going to post chapter two right after I post this one so it should be up. Review!!!**


	2. Study Date

**A:N/ Words that have stars beside them have links for pictures on my profile!**

**Bpov**

When I woke up the next morning I thought about what had happened the night before with Edward. He said he loved me and I said the same thing and now we are going out. I couldn't believe that the guy I had been in love with for a year loved me back.

I had always found him attractive and then he came to school all "Aliced" and I just fell even more into love with him. He said he was going to have Emmett pick me up tomorrow and he would be here within an hour.

I got up and went to take a shower. When I got back into my room, I almost had a panic attack. What in the world was I supposed to wear?

I looked in my closet and found my second favorite blue sweater* and a pair of dark wash blue skinnies*. I sat down in front of my vanity and looked at the limited makeup that Alice had forced me to buy. It was a really good thing she had given me a basic run down of how to use it, because otherwise I would be completely lost with what I was doing.

I decided to go simple and just put some mascara and foundation on. I went downstairs and made some scrambled eggs and then went upstairs to brush my teeth after I finished eating.

When I finished getting ready I had about ten more minutes before I thought they would show. I grabbed my school bag, put on my lace-up purple converse*, and went on our deck to read _Wuthering Heights _for the millionth time.

I was still reading when they pulled into Charlie's spot. I ran off the deck to get in Emmett's huge jeep. Edward was sitting in the back and Emmett and Alice were sitting in the front. I turned to Edward to smile at him and then buckled in. Edward kept stealing glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking and I kept stealing glances at him when I thought he wasn't looking. He looked really nice today, his hair gelled into sex hair…wait I can't think like that, it's inappropriate, he probably never thought that way about me. I focused back to what he was wearing, he was in a royal blue sweater*, dark blue jeans*, and…purple converse*.

I started giggling. Everyone turned to look at me, they all had 'she must be crazy' looks on their face.

"Edward and I match, even down to our shoes." I said in between giggles.

Alice turned around to look us both up and down, and started laughing to. Edward looked like he about to laugh, but held it in.

When we got to school, Edward ran over to my door and grabbed me around the waist to help me out of Emmett's tall jeep. When he sat me down I was flush against his chest and both of us realized it. We pulled away quickly and then he looked at me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the school.

**Epov**

When she got into the car, I thought I was going to lose it. She was gorgeous and so stunning.

During the ride I kept looking at her hoping she wouldn't notice, she started laughing and I thought it was because I was looking at her and then she said that we matched, even down to our shoes. I looked at her outfit and she was right, our shirts were the same color as were our jeans. Our converse were even the same color.

When we got to the school I ran to help her, being the gentleman my mother taught me to be. When she got out she was practically on me. I felt myself harden and I pulled away quickly willing myself to go down before she noticed. I was so embarrassed and thought of my grandma naked and I instantly calmed down, I looked at her and since I had the incredible urge just to touch her I grabbed her hand and we both took off to the school.

**Bpov**

After school Edward came up to me and asked if I wanted to come over to house tonight and watch a movie since it was Friday so I said sure figuring that we could go up to his room and "work on our English project".

I got home later after Emmett dropped me off and said that he would be over around 8 to pick me up.

When I walked into my house dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Dad," I cleared my throat, "I was wondering if I could go over to Edward's house later that way we could work on our English project."

I waited nervously for him to reply when he finally asked, "Do you like this kid, Bells. You seem awful anxious to go over to his house for a study date."

I thought about what I said and finally answered, "Well he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes and we thought we would watch a movie and then work on our project…and his parents will be home of course to supervise…"

I waited while he thought about my request and he finally said that I could go because his parents would be there.

I hugged him really quick and ran up to my room to freshen up a little bit. I still had a couple hours before Emmett came to pick me up so I did the laundry, cooked for dad, and cleaned up my room so it looked at least presentable. It wouldn't win any awards but it wasn't messy.

Finally I passed enough time that there was a honk from outside and a shout from Charlie that they were here.

I ran down the stairs and out to the Jeep. After I climbed in and buckled up we took up for Edward's house Edward took my hand all the way to his house.

We went into his house and Esme rushed to me. "Bella, it's so nice to meet you! Edward talks about you all the time. It's Bella this and Bella that. It's so nice to put a face to a name!"

"Mooooom…" Edward groaned, still holding my hand.

"Sorry dear. You two run along and I'll call when the food gets done. I hope you like Italian pizza Bella."

"I love it, Esme. Thank you very much."

"No problem dear, run along now dear," she replied shooing us out of the kitchen.

We went and watched a movie in Edward's movie room* (and made out a lot) and had just finished the movie, when Esme told us that the food was done.

We both went upstairs to eat and when we finished we went up to Edward's room and sat on his bed. I was lying on his bed and was facing Edward when I looked up and looked into his eyes. They looked darker and full of…was that lust when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. Hard.

**Epov**

The way she was laying across my king sized bed* that way was making me hard just looking at her. Her hair was framing her face just perfect and she had chest pushed together between her arms and I just wanted to kiss her so damn bad it hurt.

She looked at me through her deep dark lashes and had this sweet innocent look I almost growled. I leaned toward her without realizing what I was doing and pressed my lips to hers. Hard.

I suddenly realized what I was doing and pulled away. She looked hurt that I pulled away and I don't know what went through my head at that moment but I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful thing I had even seen, and I pressed my lips to hers again. She made this mewling sound and pushed herself up till she was practically sitting on my lap and pushed herself to fit my body like a glove. She pushed us both till she was lying on top of me. I was so hard and I knew that even grandma's images wouldn't help.

She pulled herself up enough to look at me with a look of determination and said, "I want you so much it hurts and if you say no I don't know what I'll do."

She kissed me harder than she had before and I knew that I would do whatever she wanted me to.

I growled and pushed her till she was under me. I raised myself and stripped my shirt off while she took hers off. I looked at the goddess below me wondering how I got so lucky. I reached down and kissed her again while pulling her up and taking off her bra. She reached down and unbuttoned my pants while I did the same thing to her skinnies. I pulled her pants off and then my own. She was just wearing a lacy midnight blue thong*, and I was just in my bright blue boxers*. I was starting to like the color blue more and more.

I went and started making my way up her body. She was just propped up on her arms watching me. Her breathing was getting harder as I climbed higher and higher to my goal. I reached the top of her blue panties with my mouth. I reached up and hooked my fingers in them and slowly started pulling them down. When they reached her ankles she lifted her feet and I threw them off the bed. I looked at her pussy and it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was completely bare and it was incredibly wet.

She crawled over to me and pulled my boxers down and tossed them off the bed. She looked at my cock and gasped. I tried not to be too proud, but I knew I was big.

I pushed her back down on the bed and spread her legs. I could smell her and the scent was incredibly intoxicating. She smelled divine. I licked up her in one long streak. She tasted like nothing but the sweetest taste. I couldn't help myself and I started licking and sucking at her clit and I stuck my tongue in her pussy. She bit one of my throw pillows while she came while I was cleaning her with my tongue. She threw the pillow to the side and said, "My turn."

**Bpov**

"_My turn_."

I looked at him and pushed him till he was lying on his back. I grabbed his head and slowly smoothed the pre-cum around. He groaned and laid back while I went to town with his stick.

I licked my hand and ran it up and down his dick. I twisted my hand and he grabbed the same pillow I had used to cover my noises and bit into it. I reached down and slowly but surely licked the head and ran my tongue n the underside of his dick. I heard him muttering cuss words and that made me smirk.

I slowly licked up and then put my entire mouth on his dick and pushed down till I had his dick touching the back of my throat. I virtually had no gag reflex, because of Renee's hobbies was trying to become a nurse, so I watched all kinds of things that would make even a stunt devil cringe.

Edward was almost screaming into the pillow. He was breathing into the pillow and when he moved the pillow to look down at me I put his hands in my hair and he started jerking me up and down his cock.

I hallowed out my cheeks and hummed around him and he finally came down my throat. I swallowed every last bit, and then I licked him to get the very last bit that I missed.

I crawled back up on him, sliding along his dick as I went. I kissed him on the lips and I felt him rise again. I smirked at him and said, "Ready so soon?"

He just grinned and told me to get ready. He reached over to his oak bed side table* and grabbed out a condom. He rolled it on himself and I stroked him a couple times to get harder.

I put myself over his entrance and slowly slid onto him. I stayed still for a moment. He was my first and so it hurt a little bit. I closed my eyes and let a few tears slide down my face, he was really big. I felt him reach up and cup my face to rub my tears away with his thumbs.

The pain seemed to fade when I felt him twitch. It must have been killing him to keep still.

"Please," I moaned, "Please move!"

He started rocking back and forth and sharp jolts of pleasure shot all the way from my fingers to my toes. I felt like I was going to combust if he didn't move faster, so I set my own pace and started to ride him harder since I was on the top.

He grabbed my hips and let out a moan. "Bella, baby, if you keep moving I'm going to come before we both get a chance to actually enjoy this," he moaned out, between clenched teeth.

I smiled at the fact that I would be able to make him loose control like that and I rocked faster.

He gave me a dangerous look and he flipped me over, so I was on the bottom now. He pressed his chest to mine and started sliding out and back in at an excruciatingly slow pace.

I glared at him, dammit I wanted to go faster!

He started to go faster and then I squeezed my inner walls around him. He closed his eyes and made a sound an inner battle of trying to keep self control but failing.

He looked at me and he smirked at me.

He started going faster and faster till it seemed like he was going an inhuman speed. I bit into the pillow so hard I thought I was going to pass out. He kept muttering, "Fuck, Bella…so good…not gonna last…fu-fuck...can't stand this…I'm going to…I'm cumming." He said this and I felt him release into the condom. I felt my walls tighten and I came right after he did. I saw white and stars and I came close to passing out.

He pulled out of me and I instantly felt empty. He unrolled the condom, tied it, and threw it in the trash can. He came back over and pulled me to his side. We laid there hugging, with my head on his chest, for a few minutes just listening to the silence.

I looked up at him and said, "I love you, Edward, and I don't ever want to ever leave you. I hope you feel the same and that this wasn't just a casual fuck to you because I'm not that type of girl and I don't do that and if you tell me that you don't love me any more I don't think I will be able to take it. So please Edward, tell me that you love me or don't say anything at all."

I looked down and when he didn't say anything I almost could feel my heart break.

I said, "I completely understand. I'll have Charlie come pick me up," my heart breaking as I said this.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back and said, "Bella, you silly girl. As if I could stop loving you. That's like the ocean ceasing to exist or all the mountains falling or like your eyes not being brown. I loved you the first moment I saw you and I loved you the second day that I saw you all the way till now. I will never stop. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. Don't leave me, because I don't think my heart could stand it."

He then proceeded to kiss me till my lips were sore.

"Well, I guess I know how you feel now." I said. He laughed and kissed my nose. He got off the bed and started picking up our clothes.

He handed me everything but my panties. I looked at him with a slightly confused look and he looked sheepish as he shoved them in his pocket to keep. "I want a memento," he said.

I smirked and pulled on my pants. His eyes got big and he had to shake himself to get the image of me without underwear out of his head, is what I'm guessing.

When we were appropriate we walked downstairs and I yawned. Esme smiled at me and asked if I was tired and I said that I was a little bit. Edward put his arm around me and held me up. Emmett volunteered to drive me home and I smiled at him.

We walked out to his Jeep after I said good bye to Alice, who smiled at me knowingly and slipped me bath salts. "You'll be sore for a few days, and these are what I used when my cherry was popped," she said very quietly under her breath as she smiled and hugged me.

I blushed bright red as I climbed into the Jeep and rested my head on Edward's shoulder, who put his arm around me. When we got home I was almost passed out. Edward walked me to the door and kissed me. I smiled at him and walked inside promising I would call him the next day. I went past the living room and said good night to Charlie. I made it to my bed* and was able to get out of my clothes before I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over my head. I really hoped I dreamed of this tonight, because it was definitely dream worthy I thought as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hi so this was really fun to write and I have to thank ****iwishiwasblairwaldorf **** because she let me take this (the smut chapter) and I loved doing it! Let me know if you loved it as much as I did and click the little green button!!!!!!!!**


End file.
